Dauntless High Bliss
by Its.Bri
Summary: Author Note: Welcome to my Fanfiction! Soon you will realize my love for the Divergent series... This is a Fourtris love story High school style! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does.
1. Welcome to Dauntless

**Author Note:**  
 **Welcome to my Fanfiction! Soon you will realize my love for the Divergent series... This is a Fourtris love story High school style!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does**.

 **-Tris' POV-**

I wake up to my brother every single morning. Banging on my door screaming at me saying..

"BEATRICE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! OR ELSE YOULL BE LATE!" As I said

Just as I am about to reply as always...I don't because I realize I started my period last night...Great!

 ***Note the sarcasm***

So instead I go and take a shower... it felt so good! Hot water on my back... Coconut scent everywhere awe... it was just a Bliss. Then when I enter my room again I realize on of our maids had left a note on my bed it said...

 _I changed your sheets... and put some girly stuff in your underwear draw just incase you need more_

 _ooh and I told the chef you wanted some chocolate pancakes and milk for breakfast. Caleb said be ready to leave in an hour!_

 _\- Jess_

Thank the lord for Jess! I think to myself. What shall I wear today... I put on a black lacy bra, black V neck T-shirt, With a black and red north face jacket, red leggings and black Ugg boots. Then, I decide my hair will be down and slightly curled...today the make up is red lips and water-proof mascara and eyeliner. I go down stairs and start on my pancakes , warm, sweet, gooey, but-

"WE ARE FIVE MINUTES OFF SCHEDULE ALREADY! COME ON!" Whines Caleb.  
With a mouth full of food i spin aroud and scream "FUCK OFF CALEB I CAN BRING MYSELF TO SCHOOL!" and with that he turns on his heel and leaves.  
5 minutes later in my black Mustang Im driving to my disbelief when i get there are five schools stuck together. Labeled Amity,Dauntless,Erudite,Abnegation, and Candor.  
My letter says (report to house Dauntless.) So I do and find a women sitting behind a desk, i cough. Her head pops up and she says  
"Hey, Hun! Welcome to house Dauntless! Im Tori and im the counsceler/secratary for this house! You must be Beatrice!"  
"Oh umm- its Tris" I say politely.  
"oh im sorry Tris, here is all you need to know its got school rules, your schedule, locker number and code..."  
"Thank you very much!" I look down at my papper and my schedule is Science, Social Studies, Pre-Engineering, Math, Lunch, Opens, Music, and ELA. My Locker number is #1,890D So now I will trec throgh the school to find my locker! As im walking out of the corner of my eye I see something... ITS MY LOCKER. I stop dead in my tracks nd put everything into it and then the bell rings SHIT i think to myself and run laps around the school! Where in the hell is Science?!  
I GIVE UP! So instead of looking for my class i sit by the wall and cry... salty tears run down my face... why am i crying? oh yaaaaaa... right so i keep a bunch of girls come over and kick me in the stomach so instead of rushing to a bathroom i throw up right there.

 **-Tobias' POV-**  
All i see is a Blonde girl crying and getting kicked in the im running to go see her and she throws up. I go and ask "Are you ok?" kind of rubbing her back, she nodds and starts to cry again.I let her cry into me...then she tells me everything where she came from, her schedule her, house,just EVERYTHING!We have the same schedule... same house and she is going to be ok... but i think i know this girl...

 **Ok thats it sorry for the short chapter! please review! Ooh and give me some ideas i will update soon.**


	2. I have a Theroy

Authors Note:

Thank you Isaiah Flamez and abby122 for the reviews! enjoy this chapter and review. I AM OPEN TO IDEAS! SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME ENCOURAGEMENT AND HELP! I will update soon its snowing like mad so i have no school! :)

~Fours POV~

 **"** Are you ok?" I ask "My name is Four... its ok if you need to cry you can cry." I hate being a softie but i have to be just for this moment. I hold out a hand and she gets up and crys into my chest... shh shh is all i say. When she is done we talk and find out we have the same house and schedule so i say i will help her for the rest of the day and she doesnt argue. She is truly beautiful and i dont want to see her hurt.

~Tris' POV~

Four hasnt left my side all day... but I dont mind it is sort of comforting. But, something is bugging me, ALOT I feel it in my gut I really feel like I know four. I feel like ive known him forever. I remeber one thing that is really getting to me its his eyes. A sort of beautiful sea color... it is just sweet and it feels like ive know those eyes and smile and muscles... i seriously need to stop I dont even know him. I wake or get out of my daydream by the bell I gather my stuff and walk out with Four not trailing to far behind. We are stopped by our Erudite substitute. She is shorter curvy with long wavy brown hair.

"Four, it is very ilogical for a handsome young man like you to have such a name." now im not very sure if she isnt only cut out to be Erudite but Candor as well.

"Ms... please excuse my rudeness but me and Tris here really want some lunch and if you had any respect for me you would drop the name topic. My name is the way it is for a very good reason well we'll be on our way." As we walk out of the class i stare at him. I can tell he is getting uncomfortable. he looks at me. " What" he chuckles.

" Why, you dont have to tell me but if you ever need to talk just tell me. I wont judge you and i will be here for you as i know youll be there for me..." all he does is smile... i was taught i bet he was taught too because he doesnt respond. My parents where Abnegation the selfless and his mustve of been too which means we are both transfors... which means he learned the saying

 _Not everything requires a response._ ***A QOUTE FROM MY MOTHER***

~Four's POV~

"So uh- do you want to um- have lunch with me and my friends you have i think you umm- have met some of them already..." I smile ive been told my smile can work miracles beacause im going to need a miracle for not to laugh in my face. My abnegation side is showing i stutter when im nervous(abnegation trait)

"Ok! Thats sounds like a good idea..." SHE BLUSHED IS SHE... SHE CANT BE THERE WOULD BE MORE SIGNS! I will wait and see if anyhting else happens because i have a theroy...

(smirks to self)

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

As we get to the lunch room all she does is grab a hamburger and fries... WHA?

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET CAKE?!" I exclaim.

" WHAT! FOUR WHY ARE WE YELLING?" she yells back.

" Sorry,its just um- DAUNTLESS CAKE IS THE BEST I always have 2 peices a day." she laughs grabs a peice. And make a noise like 'mmm'.

~Tris' POV~

Maybe Dauntless cake has a serum inside... ya know like Amity bread with the 'Peace Serum'. Except this has sexy serum and i know who eats it the most and his name is Four... TRIS STOP IT! As we apporach the table Four says "Oh these are my friend, the guy with alot of cake is Uriah, his brother next to him is my man Zeke, and the girls next to them are to the right is Marlene and the left is Shauna, and across from Shauna is her sister Lynn she can be harsh at times, next to her is Will and Will's girlfriend . You cans it on the outside or by Chris whatever you like!" he smiles "Hey, guys! This is Tris... Tris as I told you before these are my friends." Everyone says Hi. And i sit down.

"Oh My Gawd Four you weren't kidding, this is the BEST CAKE EVER!"

"Told you so!"

~Chris' POV~

As i walk out of the lunch room i walk over to Tris. "Tris your lucky, I used to be Candor i can tell You and Four know each other and you guys need to be TOGETHER!"

"Um-" she starts to blush "I um- thanks Chris see ya-" and she runs off.

"Nice talking to ya!" I smile. "Uri! Zekey!" they are Fours Bff's so- well i guess you could say there bro's theyll know what to do about them Four and Tris wise.

"Wha?" Zeke and Uriah say at the same time out of breath and sweaty.

All i do is laugh and say "Meeting at my place be there at 6..." I glare "Dont be late dick head 1 and 2."

"Did you seriously just call us and not text us just to say meeting at my house dick heads" Uri says and i glare these Candor glares can do wonders "Uhh- yes ma'ma" Uri and Zeke run off. Wow and they say there men... YA RIGHT! I laugh out and walk to class still planning my meeting and I have some ideas.


	3. Bea an Tobias

**Authors Note:**

 **1\. I do note own Divergent Veronica Roth does blah blah blah**

 **2\. The war did not happen so Will, Eric, And Tris' parents are indeed alive. They are not hunting divergents so yay! And, FourTris isnt a ship... YET! *Evil Laugh***

 **3\. You will learn no own can live happily ever after with Bri writing also the wall isnt a thing.**

 **4\. Im so sad about Alleigant and if you read you know why.**

 **5\. Thank you guys so so much for the tips, reviews, and favorites!**

 **6\. Summary:**

 **Start of FourTris (maybe)**

 **Meeting**

 **Tryouts**

 **THE WHOLE NINE YARDS! :) Enjoy**

 **~Tris' POV~**

As i walk away from Chris, she yells for someone I cant make out who though... i should stop worrying. I sit through the classes that come and study at commons. For ELA Four and I are assigned to do a project together. And finally the bell rings i sprint out of class and go to the office.

"Hey Tori! Can I sign up for Cheerleading and Track tryouts?"

"Hun- you don't even have to ask! Just sign here," I sign "Ok! your good to go!

"Thank you!" and I sprint off.

As I approach the parking lot I see Four. I walk a little faster and head to my car hoping he wont see me. Crap he does.

"Hey Tris!" Four says I honestly dont know why i didnt want to see him he makes me happy. I grin to myself.

" Hey Four? Whats up?" I ask hoping i dont stutter.

"Nothing.. Umm i was er- wondering if we could work on the project... maybe at your place cause my computer is broken." He is hot when he is nervous.

" Sure! Lets take separate cars cause youll need your to get home... lets go!" I giggle.

~Chris' POV~

"OK! ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FACES!" I scream. There is a larger crowd than i accpected it consists of Will, Uri, Zeke, Marlene and Lynn and of course ME!

"So... ever since Four met Tris he has been acting very strange... we know that dude better than anyone and i believe he has a 'thing' for Tris our new friend. Now does anyone have any ideas so we can find out what is up with him?" As soon as i say that everyone starts talking at once. Number one reason i hate the squad meetins. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACES EVERYONE!"

Everyone hushs, this is how i like it.

"Chris we could throw one of our Parties me and Zeke meaning and at the end only our close friends can play Candor or Dauntless thus getting a couple things out of the Four-sters," Uriah suggests.

"One good idea little bro an two the Four-sters? He would Kill you" Zeke laughs.

"I think that is a good idea Uri but it needs a little perfecting..." I grin evilly at the Boys i swear i here their hearts beating. This is going to be AWWW MAZING!

~Four's POV~

As we reach Tris' House it is huge and i realize her house is the house of Natalie and Andrew Prior. They are extremely rich and are from the Abnegtion house. She was abnegation... I knew it! As we get inside Tris shows me around there house has a Library, Indoor Pool and Hottub, Gym, 12 full bathrooms 10 Master bedrooms, 6 offices, A movie theatre, Bar, Game room , Summer Cabin, and a huge dance room with strobe lights. " Wow" i say, she laughs.

"Lets work on the proeject!" we go to here room and work on it...

"umm-what bathroom am I allowed to use...?" I blush a little it is a very akward question.

"Anyone you want" she shrugs. As Im going to the bathroom it hits me i know who she is.

~Tris' POV~

When i feel a lite hot breath in my ear i am about to turn aroud and punch whatever or whoever is breathing on me and then i hear him

"Hey, Bea long time no see," He says in a hushed voice I gasp.

"TOBIAS!"

Ya good one reiview and ooh go take a faction quiz i took like 10 and got Dauntless each time! ;)

~Bri~


	4. One Love

Author Note:

This is starting at the end of the other story and will skip to friday after this scene. Friday is Uriah and Zekes party.

FYI I love writing about parties,and truth or dare, wed bed dead, or never have i ever. If you dont know what those games are in the beggining of them Zeke or someone will explain. Also thank you all for reviewing you are then best.

~Four's POV~

As soon as i whisper into her ear "Hey, Bea long time no see." I feel her tense.

"Tobias" she yells and happy tears flow out of her eyes and she jumps into my arms. I miss this i left her when I was 14 and now we are 16 and 17 so its only been a couple years but when you are away from someone you love 2 years can feel like forever. I left because my father made me and i missed her oh so much before i left i kissed her lips and said _Bea I love you I will come back for you i promise..._ My father made us change everything and my phone number because he didnt want me talking to Bea. "Why did you leave?" she whimpers. I take off my shirt, her fingers graze my scars and I shiver.

"Bea, he said if i didnt leave that he would beat you..." I feel a single tear fall down my face "And i want to protect you... keep you safe and sound" she smiles at me

"Remeber when you left we slow danced" I nod "Come with me to the ball room i want to do something," I follow her and obey. When we get there she puts in a disk and my song to her comes on...

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

We dance until the music stops and stand there crying..."I have another song" she smiles... and the song comes on it is her song for me...

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _One step closer_

We dance until its about 10 pm and then we go to her room. I shower thinking about her and I have decided what I am going to do. I love Tris with all of my heart, i would do anything for here... I am not going to leave her ever again.

"Tris," She looks up "I have a question," she is still stare at me oh im not wearing a shirt, I go up and kiss her passionately "Will you be my girlfriend?"

 **Cliffhanger! :) JK the party isnt yet. I actually had to listen to sad songs to write this but it is heart warming.**

~Bri~


	5. Party Kings'

**Authors Note:**

 **Hopefully you guys will get your party with this chapter (no promises) and keep lovin the FourTris! :)**

 **~Tris' POV~**

"Yes!" I say Toby had asked me if i would be his girlfriend... I feel like a kid on Christmas. I had a Boyfriend before it lasted for like a month and his name was Robert from Abnegation. It didnt go off to well, we couldnt even hold hands! I really need to confess my secret to Tobias but a- screw it I'll just tell him "Tobias, I have to tell you something..."

"Anything, Tris" he says I'm scared but I will tell him and hopefully he will understand.

I take a deep breath " Imafraidofintimacy" I let out.

"Tris, your afraid of sex?" I nod and start to cry because I feel ashamed, "Hey why are you crying I hope you dont think i think your weird I get it... But i will never make you do something you arent ok with or ready for. Ok?"

"Ok thanks Toby..." I sigh " Toby are you going to go home or are you staying here?"

 **~Tobias' POV~**

I really hope she doesnt make me go home... If I go home late Marcus will... ya know...

"Umm- could i stay, I mean Marcus will beat me if i come home late" I shudder.

"Of course!" With that she lays in her bed and pats the spot next to her, what is she doing? "Are you going to sleep standing up?" She chuckles. When i climb into her bed I realise something.

I whisper to her "I thought you were afraid of intimacy?"

as she drifts offf to sleep... I put my arm around here waist and go down with her.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

I wake up to someone stomping into to Tris' room. We both shoot up.

"Caleb?! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Wow she is a fiesty one in the morning.

"I should ask you the same Beatrice, I tried to wake you up and when I came in you were sleeping with this one. Do you remeber what Mom and Dad said?" I look at her confused as shit.

"Actually i do... they said if you bothred me that you would have to live in the summer house for a week with no BOOKS" she grins evilly. Oh shes the one in charge. And he is an ugh- Erudite.

"Um- ok I wil ah leave you to it then.." he says his voice shaking a litte. This so funny thats your normal Erudite.

 **TIME SKIP TO THURSAY!**

As i am about to go to Tris' house i get a text from Zeke.

 _z- Hey partys off uri and i cant have it at my plce if we cant find somewher to have it ther wil be no party kings ;(_

 _T- tris' house is big I could talk to her im going now wanna come_

 _u- ya$$$$$ girl_

 _z- that was the gayiest thing youve ever said_

 _u- except for the 4- sters_

 _T- i will burn ur poptarts_

 _u- not my babies!_

 _T- ;) ttyl_

 _z- c u soon_

 _u- goobies!_

I am officialy confirming Uriah is the weridest dude on this I decide to text Tris and let her know we will be coming.

 _to- hey zeke and uri are coming we have stuff to tlk about is it ok?_

 _tr- sure babe do they no_

 _to- not yet but we will tell them at truth or dare_

 _tr- kk love ya tobes_

 _to- mmm... tobes i think i like it it love ya twis_

 _tr- 3_

 _to- :3_

As I arrive at the 'kings' house they run and jump in my car we chat and suff after every sentence Uri says yass. Omg. some. one. help. me. As we arrive at Tris house the boys look like they are gaping at a life size gingerbread house "Are you coming or not?" They nod. When we walk in i see Tris looking very beautiful in booty shorts and a tank top, hair is a messy bun on the top of her head. "Hey Tris," She smiles and before she can get a word out the boys fall to there knees.

" Please let us have the party here!" Zeke and Uri beg.

"Uh- sure" she looks confused "Why not..." she has no idea what she just got her self into. We give them a tour of the bar, party room, Tris shows them the closet with supplies in it and I can tell that this is going to be a bash...

"One condition..." Uriah says, Tris frowns.

"What is it?" and I know what they are going to ask they do everytime.

"You cant be here for set-up because it is a surprise!" Zeke smiles. Tris looks like she is going to explode.

"HELL NO!" she sighs "How do I know you wont trash the place?!" they frown and before Tris can say anymore or do anymore.

"Hey, Tris how about you go with Christian and get ready tomorrow and I will come with them just tell Caleb to chill..." She smiles and sighs

"O.K." and with that she hands me a key and glares at me. "Behave" she says.

"I should say the same for you," me and Tris blush but Uri and Zeke crack up. This is going to be fun.

 **Hope you liked it! Next one will be the party promise! 3 ya'll. Im thinking about creating other stories like Triah or Tobias cheats ooh or Tobias abuses Tris sad but interesting. r &r please**

 **~Bri~**


	6. Smokin Hot

**A/N**

 **Thanks for the reviews this will end at before truth or dare, Please leave reviews with truth or dare ideas! And never have I ever. Wed bed or dead I'm good with already! Enjoy the Fanfic!**

 **P.S So sorry for the late late LATE update!**

 **~Tris POV~**

I'm so happy I didn't get any homework for this weekend because I have tryouts sunday, I'm working out on Saturday, and I have the party tonight. One, thing I'm not excited for is Shopping with Chris we are going to mall right now and she is blabbing about what we should wear. I love her but she is the girlyest girl I have ever met. She keeps saying shopping is the best thing EVER but honestly it is torture to me.

When we arrive at the mall she says "Best parts last, but first." HELL NO! Victorias secret... "Hey its just because if you don't do a dare then you take of a peice of clothing not socks or shoes..." She smiles I sigh. When we leave that shop I have three fancy bra's, with matching underwear. (This is not the reason for M rating) Then we get me jeans, crop tops, heels, make-up, jewlery, . It is a good thing my parents are rich because there goes alot of money!

Finally when we are done we leave with 25 shopping bags each, good thing her parents are rich too! Then when we are almost to her house I say "Tommorrow your going work out clothes shopping with me. And sunday we are going to work out wether you like it or not!" I smile -oh sweet revenge!

 **~Zeke's POV** ~

As we Arrive Four gives the key a go and we wal into Tris' house. The colors are black and silver. Whe we are done setting up there is lights music food drinks everything you can imagine! And it is 7:30 so we will await our guests! We are limiting everyone to two beers each and as much food as you want plus unlimited soda.

 **~Tris' POV~**

When the torture is done it is 7:50pm and oh my lord! I look hot! Im wearing a sexy crop top with a half leather jacket, ripped jeans, and medium heals, plus some layers for Canndor or Dautless... My smoky eyes are gorgeous and my mascara is thick And i have a deep red lip stick on... It took forever but my lord now im stunning.

 **PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK!**

As we arrive to my house there is only my spot left in the garage and there are cars parked all down the street. As Christian and I approach the house Uriah greets us with Tobias by his side. He flashes me a cheeky smile and I blush insanely. As I walk in I hug Tobias in private and we go get Pizza. "Great Job! with the decor meaning..." He smiles and Nodds.

"It was all the party kings'" we both burst into laughter, thinking about Zeke and Uriahs Idea of 'Decorating' As we get up i decide we should go dance and my favorite song comes on. And me and Tobias dance and laugh I sing and we have a great time. Just before the party is about to rap up a boy comes in. His name is Al... Al gives me the creeps. Tobias, I feel him tense... All the boys I know walk over (will, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias) Al says something like 'We all know she is mine' and he gets response like 'ya right' and finally the kid goes over and shoves Tobias he should not have done that. Before a bat of an eye He is on the grounded getting the shit knocked out of him by all four boys.

Finally Zeke gets up and yells "If you did NOT get an invite for the after thing then GET YOUR ASS OUT OF TRIS' HOUSE." And here comes Candor or Dauntless.

 **A/N**

 **Chelsea sorry if i spelt it wrong... i will soon have that!**

 **And sorry Ive been so busy with school and horseback riding I just couldnt write and now wasting my sleep time I was writing for you be thankful!**

 **~Bri~**


	7. Monkey, Cream, Living the Dream

**A/N**

 **Sorry it has indeed been a while please forgive me! And someone explain to me what lemons and fluff are. I feel so stupid! Anyway this may be broken up into parts because truth or dare is my favorite and this is bound to be funny! :) Enjoy!**

 **~Tris' POV~**

As Candor or Dauntless is about to start everyone gets in a circle on the floor. I just follow and sit between Tobias and some girl named Lynn. When everyone is done moving around and chips, creams, sauces, drinks, and a couple of small boxs are set in the center of everyone the game begins. "Okay so now that we are don- HEY GET YOUR BUTT OUT YOU WERENT INVITED!" Some boy gets up and leaves, " Anyways the rules are if you dont do a truth or dare then you take off an item of clothing no socks or shoes... This game is called Candor or Dautless the game common for our faction base, and the Candor faction as well... everyone understand?" We all nodd, and Zeke has finished his rant and time for the real cheese.

"Wait-" I speak up.

"What's wrong?" Zeke replys, Everyone looks at me concerned.

"Its just what is with the stuff in the center?" I blush I feel so freakin- stupid.

"Oh that is just some stuff we bought for the dares... i hope you dont mind if sometime we use stuff in your kitchen," This is the most polite Ive ever seen Zeke.

"Oh its no biggy!" I say with a lot of excitment because I am really excited.

"Alright Trissy your house your first!' Oh jeez...

"Umm- Chris Candor or Dauntless?" Her eyes light up like a kid on christmas. Well at least I think I dont know we didnt have Christmas in Abnegation it was too self-idulgent. But now Im dauntless so I will officalize Christmas this upcoming season!

"DAUNTLESS!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Will's stomach!" She blushes likae mad... I think I just might know who her crush is! Zeke grabs the whipped cream, Will sprays it on his stomach, and Chris licks it off and continues to blush.

Finally the C and D get to Toby.

 **~Four's POV~**

"Hey Four my man?! C or D brother?" I feel nervous Zeke usally has unbearable dares so...

"Candor." I shy and I know what is coming...

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah yells I will get him- Eventually.

Zeke, Uriah and Chris huddle and whisper. Finally Uri shouts "WHAT THE FUQ IS UP WITH YOU AND TRIS?" I look at Tris she nodds and we tell them everything. In the end Chris is trying to plan our wedding. Dont worry it is just for a week she did that with my last girlfriend. "Four your turn!" Uriah yells waking me from my daze.

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" Of course he picks Dauntless. I dare him to dress like a Monkey and go into the mall acting like a rabid animal, surprisingly he excepts. His biggest fear is humiliation. He picks Tris and I to come to the mall, while evryone else stays behind and watches movies. Lets go to the mall, Oh Im living the dream...

 **A/N**

 **Monkey idea from Isaiah Flamez sorry if that is wrong... But I hope you enjoyed I plan to make a new story but did you ever think about switching couples, maybe some TRIAH?! Kind of short sorry!**

 **QOTD; what is Chris' worst fear?**

 **^Just thought these would be fun.**


	8. I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE!

Four POV  
As we get to the mall Uriah changes into a Monkey suit. Tris grabs the camera, and we just watch behind a bush. Finally He goes up to an old lady acting rabid with whipped cream frothing out of his mouth.  
She screams and her denchers fall out. Then she smacks him repeatedly with her purse. Tris and I are in stiches... The lady keeps hitting Uriah with her bag. Now he is in a feetle position, and saying stop. Tris and I run over to a bruised Uriah. We get the lady to stop, then we laugh.  
It only takes about 10 minutes to get to Tris' house from the mall. When we get back we have evidence of a bruised Uriah and a hilarious, embarrassing video. Of Uri getting beat up by an old lady. I know, 'side spliting'!  
Uriah is furious but is not saying a word. We play Candor or Dauntless for a while and in the end, Uriah is the only one who isnt half naked. We all laugh and he claims, "I URIAH PEDRAD AM NOT A PANSYCAKE!" Finally one last dare by zeke, "Uriah get into a drinking contest with...Tris"  
Uhhh...ohhhh.


	9. The Drink Off

**A/N  
So Im doing a funny short of the drink off. Enjoy!**  
 **Four POV**  
As soon as Zeke tells the dare he winks at me... Probably think that I would get something sexual out of it. But 1. He doesnt know Tris' fear 2. He doesnt know I would never take advantage of her. So sex is out of the picture for as long as she wants and needs.  
Soon enough everyone is placing bets... When it gets to me I pick Tris even though no one did. I have to have faith in my girlfriend. And they start!  
When Tris is on her 5th drink Uri is on his 3rd... In the end it is 17 to 15. Tris won?! I get my bet money which is alot I did bet 35 dollars! The drinking contest stopped because Uriah ran to the bathroom and puked his guts out. Tris is now EXTREMELY drunk her tiny body cant handle it.  
I pick her up and she looks at me and asks "Who is this SexyBeast?!" she is talking about me... I hold back my laughter and everyone else is on the floor laughing.  
"I am Four... I am your boyfriend." she smiles at me but it isnt a Tris smile it is a goofy Uriah smile.  
"You have a silly name... OMG YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!?" I nodd and then she screams "IM GONNA GET LAID TO NIGHT!" She is funny when she is drunk. Everyone is recording and I tell them not to post it they nodd.  
We all sit down and watch Narnia...when she is less drunk we show her the video... And then she blushes and not shortly after she falls into a peaceful sleep in my arms and I say "I love you Tris.'


	10. Speeches

p dir="ltr"strongTris' /strongstrongPOV/strongbr /strongA/N/strongbr /strongSo I really love writing but I need support! Please supply me with ideas to make my story awesome! And also read my TrisXUriah fanfiction! In my opinion it is good but graphic... So be ware... But then yet most of my stories are very mature!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strong+Time Lapse 1 month later+/strongbr /strongTris POV/strongbr / Tobias and I have been super close lately. I even found out that he lives next door to me! We haven't gone on a first official date so... I really hasnt been 'too' romantic between us. But other than that everything is just Amazing... / I just left school 15 minutes ago and I am home now. I go into my room and get changed into my cheer jacket. Did I mention I made the team for both, and the guys are football players except for Will... But he is Chris' love bug, / Now Christian and Will are finally together so yay! She loves him and he loves her. They are honestly so adorable together. We even made them ship names... Chrill, Mariah, and Sheek... Worst of all they made US a ship name... FourTris... / But I have to admit it's /strongFour POV/strongbr / Im planning something very speacial for Tris. It is the game before we leave for Florida... And I could not have done this without her. I want everyone to know how much I love her. br / My father beat me when I told him I had the chance to go to Florida. He wasnt happy but it is the week before a 4 day week end. And the crew and I are going to rent a beach house for the / Tonight Zeke and I are going out to get my surprise for Tris and she will love / Im taking her out on a date this weekend. And those plans are speacial too. Im not spoiling, her just showing alot of /strongTris POV /strongbr / Christian is picking me up to get me ready for the game. I dont think heavy make-up and slut bag clothes are nessacary. br / "Hey Girl! " Chris yells when she pulls up to my house, "Buckle Up!"br / I get in and we gossip. Then we arrive and we get out and she drags me upstairs. "One thing... No slut bag shit... OK Chris?" she sighs but then she nodds and gets down to /strongFour POV /strongbr / I finish writing my speech... For the end of the game. It is so sweet Uriah being the little pansy cake he is had teary eyes when we checked each others speechs. After this game we each wrote a speech to thank our family... And / It is 7:30 and the game starts at 8:00 so Coach A is giving us a pep / "OK SO GUYS WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING KILL THESE BITCHES! WE WILL MAKE IT TO NATIONALS! WE WILL BE CHAMPIONS SO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR! MAKE OUR SCHOOL PROUD! SO GO OUT THERE AND KICK SOME BUTT! GET YOUR FREAKING HYPE ON! Number 4 do our team some good." Did I mention he cusses...ALOT. My number is 4 so that is why I have the nickname. No one knows my real name but very few specific people. And Amar is like a father to me. I will make him proud. After Amars rant we all start smashing our helmets together... And screaming. This is my /strongTris POV /strongbr / As Chris finishes me I look... Wow. I have my cheer uniform. But Tori agreed to let us have something over then because it is cold. Im wearing the Skirt, with fleece leggings black... Of course to match the colors Red and Black. My top with a sweat shirt over it that on the back says '4+6=3'br / My hair is in a half up,half down look and is curled at the ends. With a black and red sparkly bow in the start. Im wearing thick mascara, with a touch of eyeliner. And deep red lip stick, 'no stain brand'br / Tobias and I are so cliche he is the captain and Quarter back, and I am the flyer and Captain of my team. But according to everyone we are "ily realtion goals" and I have to admit Im not really a basic. Well maybe half...m actually whi am I kidding full!br / "Thanks Chrissy!" she smiles proud of her work and we are off to the / As we arrive Tori is gathering all the girls in circle. I apologise I am supposed to be here first... In putting the team captain 'Me' br / Tori tells us to cheer our best today. So we will try we never have let down the great Tori. Tori is a Dauntless legend and all of us think of her as our Mom. She even had a sleepover with us once, it was the best / We go and practice I do my usual back bends, stretches, and Flips. Along with an occasional split. Christian helps .ake the choreography. So some might say my team is my second /strong+Timelapse to the 1 minute mark at the last quarter... Score is 14 to 10 Divergent High winning.+ /strongbr / Four is doing great, and according to everyone we KILLED IT at half time. Right now everyone is screaming getting into that Dauntless spirit when all of a sudden the other team scores a three point touch down. Now it is all up to Four to win this for the / Amar puts Four in and the play starts. Four runs and before you know it they practically hand him the three point touch down with the kick causing it to be 10 to 7 in the end. And my Tobias just won the game of the season. And we are going to / Everyone screeches and laughs and some even cry... Our school is honestly just a huge family always supporting eachother, most people at /strongUriah POV/strongbr / "Attention Pansycakes!" nobody flinches "Attention all people in the stands." now that worked. "Alright so our team has made a little thing where we will give a small speech thanking our family and friends... So I will go first. First I want to thank my Mom and Dad they are always there for me and my brother who if you are wondering are only ten months apart. So ya. And I would Like to thank my brother Zeke for being my best friend and even though he can be an ass... I couldnt image someone replacing him." everyone laughs at my remark "Then there is all of my friends or 'Spuad Dauntless'For always supporting and embarassing me at the best times. And finally my Love... Marlene. I couldnt imagine life with out you, come here." she runs to me in tears and hugs me and kisses me. Everyone has their phones out and some are actually crying then everyone /strongZeke POV/strongbr / "First of all I beat my stupid brother Uriah Pedrad at alot of things but this will probably not beat his touching speech." everyone chuckles "Haha I know us Pedrad brothers are hilarious... So first my parents as Uriah said and you know about that. Then my team who is like my family... Thats including you cheerleaders!" they all smile. "And finally my dear Shauna... I love you with all my heart you know this." I open my arms and she runs into them and kisses me softly. I wish this moment could freeze. Then Uri calls out "Ewww, NO PDA!" With that Marlene smacks his head and he rubs it and they laugh. Everyone /strongAmar POV /strongbr / Everyone on the team does their speeches, except for 4. Now my turn..."Ok the only people I want to thank are my team... They are like sons to me... And the cheerleaders are like my daughters they come for advice. And know that they can come to me with anything. My family is long past now and they make me forget that even though my biological fakily isnt here they are and always will be... I love you team." And every memeber comes and gives me a group hug and we laugh. Now Four, I shoot him a smile and mouth /strongFour POV /strongbr / In ready to give a speech... Oh gosh I think I am going to have a heart attack. "Hey everyone..." the crowd quites. "So for my speech I will thank two very important people in my life. First is my coach Amar. Coach you are always there for me and I couldn't have done what I did today without you." everyone erupts an applause... "Oh people it gets better! And I want to thank my favorite girl in the world. Cheerleader number 6... Beatrice Prior... Tris. Oh Tris you have helped me so much with so many things no one will understand. Tris come here..." practically everyone is crying and Tris is too. She runs up to me and I pick her up and spin her around. She kisses me on the cheek. "Im not done." everyone stops and Tris looks puzzeled. "Beatrice Rose Prior... I am ib love with you... I know love is just a shout into the world... But I love you... One day I want to grow old with you... One day I want to have kids with you... And I will love you to I stop breathing and more. You are on my mind about 1,000 % of the time. Tris Im going to give you this ring... And dont worry it isnt an engagment ring, but a promise ring. And I promise to spend the rest of my life with you." Tris is sobbing happy tears and then she jumps into my arms and kisses me on The lips and then I whisper something to / "I love you Tris..."br / "I love you Two Tobias..."br / " I love you three..."br / "I love yoy Four..."br / "I know..." she giggles, and this is all I will ever need in / "/p 


End file.
